


First Time For Everything

by TheLynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, First Time, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tourette's Syndrome, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLynx/pseuds/TheLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahanon and Dorian try to seduce each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme fill. Prompt can be found [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13890.html?thread=56569666#t56569666).

“Inquisitor!” Dorian exclaimed happily. “What a surprise to find you here!”

“You’re surprised to find me in my own quarters?” Mahanon raised an eyebrow as he turned from his desk to look at the human ascending the steps by the room’s entrance. His neck twitched a couple times. “Or did you mistake these for your own?”

“They’re not nearly lavish enough for my tastes,” Dorian replied dismissively. “Although I do like the conspicuous placement. I felt particularly important just walking over here.”

“So what is this, then?” Mahanon asked, leaning back on the desk and crossing his arms. Dorian stopped a few paces away from him, one hand on his hip. “Upset that I’m absent from the library and therefore unable to argue magical theory with you? Got bored and wanted to help out with paperwork?”

“A more responsible man might continue his work rather than interrogate the Tevinter in his quarters. Not that I can blame you, of course—I _am_ rather distracting.” He waved his hand about as he talked, gesturing with his words.

“As you can see, I am nowhere near as responsible as you assumed,” Mahanon said with a sigh. He uncrossed his arms and pushed himself up from his desk, crossing the short distance between them until they were almost touching. Dorian was a few inches taller than him, so he had to look up to make eye contact. The proximity made his tics and twitches all that more noticeable, but Dorian never seemed to care.

The elf chirped twice before putting a hand behind Dorian’s head, pulling him into a soft kiss. “Is this what you came here for?” he teased, grazing the other man’s lower lip with his teeth. “Felt a bit lonely?”

Dorian took his lips in another kiss, this one rougher yet still slow, prodding at Mahanon’s lips with his tongue until he opened them with a moan. Their chests and hips pressed together as they tasted each other, moving gently against one another.

When they parted for air, noses almost touching, their lips were a rosy red. Mahanon figured he quite liked the look on the human, who was almost panting for air.

The edge of Mahanon’s mouth lifted into a crooked grin, and he slowly, purposely moved his hips against Dorian’s. He pulled the other man’s head down to whisper in his ear. “Or did you come to _punish me_ for being bad enough to slack off?” he asked as seductively as he could manage.

Dorian’s hand flew up to his own mouth, not completely hiding the snort that escaped him, and he stepped back from Mahanon quickly, who frowned at him. He couldn’t help but laugh against his hand, and Mahanon looked mildly concerned.

“I… I am _so_ sorry,” he said after a moment through his laughter. “I…”

Mahanon tilted his head, mouth twitching. “Is this a shemlen thing? Did I misunderstand something here and you’re amused at that? Because I’m pretty sure I didn’t misunderstand anything there.”

“No, I… _Maker_ ,” Dorian said, laughter finally dying down. “That’s got to be the worst line I’ve ever heard.”

The Inquisitor looked almost offended at that. “It’s worked on people before,” he said sulkily.

“You must think me terribly rude.” Despite his words, Dorian didn’t look particularly apologetic. “Shall I turn around, walk out, and walk back in so we can try this again? I promise not to laugh this time, no matter what line you use.”

“I’d bet against you.”

Dorian sighed. “You’d probably win that one, I admit.”

Mahanon swatted him on the chest with a grin. “My lines can’t all be that bad.”

“Can’t they?”

Mahanon pulled him down for another kiss, noses bumping awkwardly before their lips found each other. Their hips ground against each other once more, and this time Mahanon could feel Dorian’s length hardening. “So what line did you walk in here expecting to use?” he murmured against Dorian’s lips.

“Who said I had one prepared?”

“Your pride.”

Dorian hummed. “I came only with a question.”

“Oh?”

Dorian slowly turned about Mahanon in his arms until the elf’s back was flush against his chest, Dorian’s arms resting on his hips and his lips at Mahanon’s left ear. He felt Mahanon shiver against him and he said, “How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?”

For a moment he didn’t do anything, and Dorian wondered if he’d done something wrong, but then he felt Mahanon’s body shake against his, as if he were trying to hold in laughter.

“Please, that was better than your line, you can’t possibly be… crying?” Suddenly Dorian was concerned, turning about the elf to face him. A couple of tears rolled down his cheek and his face was bright red, matching his vallaslin.

Mahanon shook his head, a giggle escaping him. “I… I can’t… Dorian, that was _atrocious_ ,” he managed, wiping a tear from his eye. He tried to kiss Dorian again, but their lips barely touched before he was laughing again, and he had to lean on Dorian to keep from falling over.

“Well, you can’t fault me for trying,” Dorian said defensively. “It’s worked for me before.”

“And how many Inquisitors have you bedded, hm?”

He rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“If you really want to know,” Mahanon started, biting his lip enticingly, “I would very much like to be very, very bad right now.”

This time they both leaned against each other in a fit of giggles, Mahanon’s hair tickling Dorian’s cheek. “Maker, this is awful,” Dorian said between chuckles. “These lines aren’t supposed to make people laugh.”

“We’ll just have to think of better ones for next time, won’t we?”

Dorian’s heart fluttered in his chest, almost stopping. “Next time?” he squeaked out.

Mahanon looked at him oddly and chirped. “Really, am I missing something here? I assumed you wanted to have sex.” His brows furrowed in concern. “Does sex bother you? Are you only here because you feel obligated?”

Dorian forced his body to relax. “No, no, I don’t have an issue. That is exactly what I came here for, you are correct.” He mentally cursed himself at his verbal fumbling; he’d been caught off guard.

“You think I’m just going to want a one-night stand,” he said slowly, searching Dorian’s face for a response. “Have a fun night with a gorgeous man and then push you aside once I’ve sated my curiosity.”

“I—”

“Dorian,” Mahanon said seriously, hands gripping the other man’s shoulders. “I know you’re about to make up some sort of excuse or lie. I would really rather you not. It’s alright if you don’t want to talk, though.”

“I rather expected this part to come after we had sex.”

“Do you want to sit down?”

“No, this isn’t—well, it’s a bit distracting with you so close to me, to be honest.”

Mahanon let go of his shoulders and took a couple steps back, neck twitching as he did so. “Whatever it is, I won’t judge you. Although, if this is about my past…”

“You’re not the only one with a long list of lovers,” Dorian said. “But no. It’s… I don’t want to get attached. That would make it hard to leave.”

The elf’s eyebrows shot up. “You want to break up with me?”

“That’s the thing!” Dorian said, blush darkening his cheeks. “What we have, it’s… in Tevinter, men have sex. That’s it. There are no relationships, no feelings. Or there are, but nothing ever comes of it. It’s entirely physical.”

“You’re afraid of me breaking up with you.”

“There isn’t anything to break up.”

“There absolutely is. What have we been doing these past couple of months, if not flirting and being a couple?”

“Leading up to sex.” Dorian rubbed his temples. “Or… not. I can leave, if you’d like. End this now.”

Mahanon shook his head. “What do you want?” he asked.

“What?”

“Sex? A relationship? Both? Neither?”

“All on me, then?”

Mahanon took one of Dorian’s hands in his own. “I care for you, Dorian. I want a relationship with you, and I would enjoy sleeping with you. If you want sex without a relationship, I can work with that, but I can’t tell you I’ll stop having feelings for you. If you want a relationship without sex, I would be more than happy with that; I care about your heart more than your body. If you want both, I’m fine with that too. If you want to end it here entirely…” He shrugged. “Then we end it here and I will find a way to move on.”

The human stared at him, throat clenching. This wasn’t going how he planned. If things could have just gone easily… “I’ve never…” He swallowed. “I don’t know what a relationship is supposed to be like.”

Mahanon rubbed a thumb soothingly over the back of the hand he was holding, letting a fit of tics cross his face before he spoke. “It’s supposed to be like what we have now,” he said. “We argue over magic theory. We work together to sync up our spellcasting in new ways. We learn about each other’s pasts and cultures. We gossip about our companions. We say syrupy things together and hold hands and laugh at each other’s bad pickup lines. We kiss and flirt sometimes and care for each other. And maybe we sleep together.”

“That hardly clears things up.”

“Hm.”

“Eloquent response.”

“Do you want to try it?” Mahanon asked. “Continue our relationship? See where it goes?”

“I…” He hesitated, but the other man’s green eyes held his patiently. “Yes. I want to try.”

Mahanon nodded, a small smile on his face. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

He leaned up to kiss Dorian, chaste as their first one that night had been.

“I’m afraid this puts me in an awkward position,” Dorian said. “I haven’t got a clue what I’m supposed to do now.”

Mahanon’s mouth twitched. “I can think of a few things,” he purred, bringing a hand up to Dorian’s chest. “But only if you still want to.”

“Yes, I still do.” And it was back on familiar ground for the altus, which was a relief. “A few things which we are entirely too clothed for.”

“We could always start with a card game.”

Dorian stared at him blankly, realizing he was being completely serious. “I _am_ talking about sex here.”

“No, yes, I meant…” Mahanon shook his head in frustration. “Like, card games where you lose clothes when you lose a round.”

The human’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape. “I’m afraid if that’s your idea of foreplay, we may have some compatibility issues.”

Mahanon scowled at him. “Fine. Strip.”

He grinned, cock starting to harden again in his pants. “Now _that_ I can do.”

He began to pull off his clothes, Mahanon leaning back against his desk to watch. He removed the buckled sleeves on his arms first, taking no great pains to do that slowly, but after unbuckling the rest of his outfit, he made a show of removing that. Mahanon unashamedly stared at his solid, muscular chest, lips parted slightly, and he definitely admired Dorian’s thighs. The human was left in only his silken smallclothes within a few minutes, erection obviously straining against them.

“Your turn,” he said with a grin.

Mahanon took his time undoing the clasps on his jacket, letting it fall to the floor once it was off. His undershirt, binder, and pants followed soon after, leaving him in a similar state to Dorian, whose tongue darted out to lick his lips. They had previously seen each other naked while bathing, but never let their gazes linger out of respect, and Dorian was already aware of Mahanon being trans.

The elf pulled off his smallclothes and approached Dorian, running his hand over the taller man’s chest and then downwards until his finger pulled at the top of his underclothes. “What are you okay with?” he asked, breath hot against his neck. “Can I touch, lick, suck, bite? Anywhere I shouldn’t touch?”

“You can do anything, anywhere,” Dorian replied breathlessly. “Though do use oil if you have any plans of penetrating me with your fingers or anything.”

Mahanon began nibbling at his collarbone, licking the small marks he left behind and palming at Dorian’s erection through his smalls, savoring the sounds the human made. “Hm, same.” He pulled back and pointed. “Bed. Smallclothes off.”

“Can do,” Dorian said, pulling off the last bit of clothing and sitting on the bed. Mahanon hopped up after him, and he pushed the elf down onto his back, licking at his collarbone now and fondling one of his breasts. Mahanon’s breath hitched when his hand passed over a nipple and he grinned wickedly.

Dorian lowered his mouth to the nipple, getting a hum of approval when he enveloped it with his mouth and a small gasp when he sucked. He moved his other hand to Mahanon’s left breast to give it some attention as well.

Though he liked to think he was rather skilled at this, he hadn’t been tending to Mahanon’s chest for very long before he felt the elf’s fingers gently pulling at his hair, nudging his head up. He admired Mahanon’s flushed and twitching face, figuring that he probably looked rather similar, especially with his hair now mussed up.

“Something you wanted?” he asked huskily.

“Yeah. Move _lower_ ,” Mahanon said, grinding his hips against Dorian’s leg.

He moved his hand there first, rubbing the length of two fingers across Mahanon’s slick parts, but instead of the reaction he was hoping for, Mahanon rolled his eyes.

“I moved lower,” he said defensively.

“And you’re doing terribly,” Mahanon replied with a grin. He reached down towards Dorian’s hand and guided the two fingers over to rest on his clit. “Rub that in circles.”

It wasn’t that Dorian was clueless about anatomy, it was just a lack of experience here. “Your words are doing wonders for my confidence,” he said dryly, doing as instructed and keeping his touch light.

Mahanon bit his lip and half-closed his eyes, letting out a low moan as his back arched instinctively, and Dorian’s confidence was more than restored. “ _That_ is a lot better.”

“I learned from the best,” Dorian said, sucking at his lover’s collarbone again. Curiously he pressed down harder with his fingers, keeping his speed consistent.

Mahanon made a strangled sound and pushed Dorian’s arm away, pushing the Tevinter off balance until he sat down completely next to the elf. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked anxiously. “That—did that hurt? I’m sorry, did I—”

“Shush,” Mahanon said, pushing himself into a sitting position and placing a finger on Dorian’s lips with a chirp. “Too much pressure hurts. If you’re going to do that, at least make sure you’ve got the hood between your fingers and my clit.”

“Hood?”

“Like a foreskin?”

“Oh. That bit.” Dorian thought on this for a moment. “So I suppose sucking is off the table? What with the pressure and all.”

The way Mahanon looked at him after that—mouth slightly open, eyes heavily lidded—made his cock twitch and heart race. “Oh no, that is definitely on the table.”

“Then tell me what to do,” Dorian said, pushing the other man back down onto his back. He situated himself between his legs and tentatively began nipping and licking at his inner thighs.

“Mm, well, no teeth. No—keep that up on my legs, at least. Just lick a lot. And suck at that spot. And fingers are fine, too. Two or three—ah—would be good. But if you use teeth I will probably break your ribs.”

Dorian licked and bit his way up to Mahanon’s center, feeling him twitch as he ran his tongue along the elf’s lips. He was glistening with fluids and Dorian’s tongue glided smoothly along the tender flesh, the smell and taste of him thick in his mouth and nose.

“Yes, that’s good.” Mahanon’s breath was coming in short pants now and he was barely ticcing. If Dorian enjoyed the sounds he made when he sucked at his nipples, he certainly enjoyed the sounds Mahanon was making now. They were quiet but frequent, and his hips moved slowly with them, encouraging him to continue.

He gently inserted a finger and looked up at his lover’s face, but was confused when he got no response. “Mahanon?”

Mahanon gave an exasperated sigh, hand clenching at his side as he resisted the urge to rub himself off. “Two or three fingers. Thrust or curl them. I can’t really feel just one.” He wiggled his hips. “Tongue.”

“Demanding, aren’t we?” He gave a couple more licks and inserted a second finger, pushing in and out slowly. There was hardly any friction, but he felt Mahanon’s muscles move around him, which meant he must be doing something right.

“Sorry, should I go back to lines? Or poetry, this time? ‘Dearest shemlen, please return your honeyed tongue to my most delicate’— _ah, ah, ahhh_ …”

Mahanon’s hips arched off the bed as Dorian sucked gently on his nub, licking it in his mouth between sucks. One of the elf’s hands grasped at his hair hard enough to pull but not hard enough that it hurt. Pleased with himself, Dorian gradually began to suck harder, earning whimpers and loud moans from the man beneath him, speeding up the thrusting of his fingers slightly.

“Fuck, Dorian, that’s…” He trailed off into a whine, hips grinding upwards eagerly. Dorian curled his fingers, but Mahanon shook his head. “Don’t try that right now, just thrust. Hard.”

Dorian could do that. He moved his hand faster, as quickly as he could without adjusting his position and removing his mouth. An ache started in his shoulders, but from the increasing volume of Mahanon’s moans, he wouldn’t have to hold this position long.

The hand in his hair moved in favor of gripping the bed and Mahanon’s hips started moving more quickly and erratically, tension pooling deep in his stomach. He let out a yelp as he came, hips now gyrating in a uniform motion, and a few seconds later he was lightly but urgently tapping at Dorian’s head.

The human released his lips from Mahanon’s clit and removed his fingers, giving him a wet, satisfied grin and a few more leisurely licks. He crawled over one of Mahanon’s legs to lie on his back beside him. “Good?”

“Better than good.” Mahanon sighed contentedly. He stayed there for another minute before slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position, lowering his hand to stroke Dorian’s cock.

Dorian’s breath hitched. “Well, at least one of us knows how to please the other,” he said.

Mahanon laughed. “You did fine. Just… well, we should probably both forego the lines next time, shouldn’t we?”

“Yes. And your poetry could use some work.” He wasn’t going to last as long as he normally would if Mahanon kept moving his hand like that.

“Care to share yours?”

“’Oh most humble Inquisitor,’” he began, “’with thine tongue of gold and visage of marb’— _nnnnhh._ ”

Mahanon’s mouth was on his cock, bobbing up and down a few times before sucking at the head, and Dorian could have sworn he’d never come so fast before in his life. He came with a gasp, and once the spasming had stopped, Mahanon licked his oversensitive cock clean.

“Either I’m really good or you have awful stamina,” Mahanon teased, lying back on the bed next to Dorian. He curled up on his side next to his lover, forehead against the human’s shoulder.

“Complimenting yourself or insulting me? Are those your only options here?”

“You have a nice cock,” Mahanon murmured. “You’ll have to show me sometime how it compares to your mouth.”

Dorian chuckled. “Now that’s a better line.” His muscles tensed, preparing to move, but Mahanon threw an arm across his chest.

“I won’t stop you if you want to leave, but I’d really like to wake up to a handsome, charming, incredible man in my bed in the morning.”

Dorian looked at him in surprise. “You want me to stay?”

He nodded. “Unless that makes you uncomfortable.”

Dorian hesitated, then relaxed again. “First time for everything, I suppose.”

Mahanon kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
